


Elegy on Nazi Germany

by Rarae



Category: Original Work, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Blood, Bombings, Death, Gen, Poetry, excessive use of metaphors, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based around the bombings in Germany during WWII, inspired by the Book Thief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy on Nazi Germany

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The world is fire.  
Ashes swell and burst  
Like stars, signing  
Their eulogies of loss  
That ride upon the whistling wind  
The smoke rises  
And wavers   
Before the listless footsteps  
That wander the bloody sky  
And leak red  
To the parched and cracked soil.  
Tears fall  
From dusty grins,  
Smearing death  
On the crashing waves.  
Scars form  
In the bitter earth,  
Screaming  
Their didactic wounds.  
An epitaph  
Of sanguine stars  
Mars the map,  
Former marked  
And future locked  
By the same  
And always  
Crime.


End file.
